A journey into darkness
by MrDoublel7
Summary: A new story about Jack and his upcoming adventures


**NOTE: I don't own anything, just a story**

This is my first story so please review and help me become a better writer ;)

Chapter 1

It's a rainy monday morning, in a very ancient city, and this day is a day a lot of kids have been waiting for.

At 6 am it was still quite in Arcea, the ancient city, but half an hour later nearly all the kids were already up.

For this is a very special day, it's the day where all the children of 10 were to receive their first pokemon.

It's always the first of August. In the south part of the city lives a boy, named Jack. His room was full of books about pokemon, he read a lot so he knew a lot.

His alarm clock showed 6:29 and on top of the snooze button was a paper disabling him from hitting it. On the paper was written in red: FIRST POKEMON!

His room also contained a lot of posters of all sorts of pokemon. One minute passed, the alarm clock went off and jack's hand automatically flew to the snooze button. Upon hitting the paper on it he stiffened a bit, sat straight and read the paper.

He immediatly jumped up with a grin on his face, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and took his backpack with him.

In the bag was a jacket, a map, a mobile, a belt specially designed for pokeballs and a photo. The photo is an old family photo. He was only 3 years old and was sitting on his father's lap. His father and mother looked both very young on the photo.

This was one of the only photos he had with his father, his father died 6 years ago. He was one of the gym leaders, and he loved his pokemon. But 6 years ago he was found dead in his gym, without any pokeballs. But under his body was an egg, he had

protected it with his own life. At his funeral a lot of persons came: friends, family, colleagues and his mentors. But when the funeral was drawing to an end, a lot of wild pokemon appeared. The strangest among them was a lucario.

He had approached the grave, knelt down on one knee and even said: "thank you". Then he immediatly disappeared.

Jack wants revenge for his father and wants to know who killed his father, but will he ever know?  
He put on the jacket and ran into the rain.

For centuries Arcea had been the official place where children would receive their first pokemon, just outside the city is a big grassfield. It is an unique place because in the field you can find nearly EVERY pokemon.

Every year, on the first of August at 7am, every kid of 10 years old would come here and receive their first pokemon. The idea is simple: everyone will be called by name, and they will run into the grass.

The professor will give you one pokeball, the "first pokemon ball", and the first pokemon you encounter in the grass will be you partner. The pokeball has a 100percent catch rate but the one using it cannot have had a pokemon yet, otherwise the pokeball

won't work.  
Jack ran to the other side of the city and went through the gates to the "plains of loyalty" because the pokemon you catch here will be loyal to you forever. Upon arriving he saw that his best friend, Cynthia, is already there.

The place was already very crowded, it was a big city with a lot of children. The sun was rising and coloured the sky red. Jack tried to get to Cynthia but couldn't, she was raising an eyebrow looking to the plains. As Jack looked in the same direction he

saw a man running over the plains to them.

Professor Larch ran over the Plains of Loyalty to the gates of Arcea.

he had brought 50 firstpokemon balls and was wondering if something special would happen today. 25 years ago the father of Jack died in a tragic accident trying to protect an egg. Professor Larch had helped to hatch the egg and he was curious if Jack would

actually... "We'll see...". He arrived to the gates and looked at the faces that were radiating happiness. It looked like everybody was here so he began his speech: "Hello everyone! Today is a very special day for you, it's the day you'll receive your very

first pokemon! ..." He explained the process and began to hand everyone a pokeball. Afterwards he called the names and one by one the children ran into the plains. some of them ran into their partner after merely 5 steps while some had to search for 10 min

"Isabel!", a girl ran forward and after a minute she caught a abra. "Jack!"

Jack was watching attentively as Cynthia stepped into the plains. He was curious what his best friend would find. "I hope it'll be a good pokemon." he thought. She was searching in the grass when she suddenly gave a little shriek. her face lighted up

immediatly afterwards. She threw her pokeball and caught her partner. She returned to the crowd and saw Jack. "Hey, nervous? I already got mine and it's a good one!" "Really? what is it? oh please tell me. If you don't I'll tickle it out of you!"

"Ok ok, it's a buneary!" " oh, cool! I hope I get a good partner too." Just then professor Larch called Jack. "Good luck!" Cynthia said. Jack didn't hear it, he was too nervous. He stepped into the tall grass and just walked. After 5min he still hadn't

bumped into a pokemon. Then suddenly there was a faint rustling sound behind him. He quickly turned around and looked down at the pokemon. His heart stopped beating.


End file.
